


Captain Weir

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Captain Weir needs to select a first officer.





	Captain Weir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Capitã Weir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091770) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> come-chaos asked for Carter/Weir and Star Trek AU.

Captain Weir couldn’t stand to look at another application; being awarded the command of the flagship of the Federation meant the responsibility of handpicking every single member of her crew, and the number of applications was overwhelming, but she was determined to be fair and analyse each prospective candidate with the same care, even if that meant she spent the last few days reading countless files and she still only had a third of her crew; she needed to find a first officer, and soon, or else she would burnout before they even left the docks.

She was about to give up for the day - or possibly night at this point, it was hard to keep track being in a space station - when an application for Chief Science Officer caught her attention, and she recognized the picture before she even read the name, Commander Samantha Carter, her former colleague from Starfleet Academy, and last time she heard, top physics instructor at the Academy.

She and Sam had kept in touch, although not as much as she would have liked, and she was disappointed in herself for not knowing that Sam wanted to go back to a starship and stop teaching; a quick research revealed what she already suspected, most of Sam’s training was in the Science Division, but she had Command Division training, which wasn’t surprising due to her rank, even though she had never served as first officer, and even though Sam hadn’t applied for the position, Elizabeth decided to choose her before she even saw the other candidates.


End file.
